Velvet Brown Eyes
by Orielle
Summary: Looking into her brown eyes, He saw love. In his, she saw passion. I'm going to be a noob with the whole rating thing, and be TOO safe with T. :D


I don't own… V., the charries, or anything else. _PSSSHSHHHTT. I wish._

* * *

"Ah, _ah_…!"

Yukari froze as he heard the loud, plinking sounds as small beads hit the ground.

He didn't want to look… Or did he? As his only female (Or male) part-timer hit the ground with a loud _thunk_, guilt in her large chocolate brown eyes? As she reassured the golden blonde man she was fine, although the bruises on her thin kneecaps the next day would claim otherwise?

He jerked upright, wincing as the dizzying feeling washed over his well hidden worry. Well hidden, until he realized his true feelings only months ago. As he had asked himself, 'Wasn't I cool and collected before she waltzed into my brain fulltime?' Now she was the one monopolizing him. But who says Arisaka, Yukari didn't like it!?

As the soft padding of his expensive dress shoes padded across the hallway into the hearing range of the woman he desired so, she, Ageha, looked up.

"A-Arisaka-san, I'm sooo sorry! I just tipped back on my chair too much! I'll find the beads, I pinky promise!" The pink haired lass whined, wincing as she imagined the oh-so-evil file folders he seemed to have at his 24 hour disposal hitting her head. Her hoarse whimper was hardly hearable under the sound of scattering beads.

Yukari sighed, bending down to help her. He had to… He wouldn't be able to work with the sound of the little monstrosities rolling around, tormenting his (hopefully) soulmate. But…

Wasn't that an excuse?

A selfish desire to be with her every minute, feel the sparks of insane desire as their hands met accidentally, as they leaned in symmetrically, the beads and floored antique chair ignored as his wildest dreams emerged from the front of his mind?

"I'll help you." He muttered, picking up the shiny, devious beads courtesy of Ichihashi-san, Mitsu's woman and Velvet's beloved bead artist.

Klunk.

Ouch!

"Eeehh," Ageha whined as their oblivious heads un-bonked.

"Oh god…" Yukari hissed. He had imagined something much more romantic than giving a concussion to her. And himself. Egh.

Yukari found himself glancing up at the part-timer in worry.

How could he miss this!? Her face was red. Not a fever, but much blood flow… A blush. Blush! Blush! Let the whole Ageha-fan club, himself, and no one else, not that he'd let them join anyways, rejoice!

"Ageha, I'm so-"

"N-no. It's just… Fine…"

She whispered, not taking her eyes of his.

--

-Ageha P.O.V.-

Klunk.

"Eeehh,"

He was just as red as she was sure she was. Ah, it was probably just embarrassment. But she was feeling quite… Unoblivious lately. With the way he acted around her at times, she was almost sure her dream was coming true…! She was feeling uppity, very motivated.

Maybe it was because soon enough, she'd be here eeeeeveryday? Another dream almost in her hands. She was graduating in a less than a week, and the boys, Kuromine and Arisaka-san promised they'd be there… And she planned to greet her unknown admirer with the biggest kiss… Ever! By then, she'd had better had confessed her love, and if it didn't work, might as well wither up and die. But she was sure he did feel the same way! There was proof, right here!

But still, already her head hurt like hell. Maybe she had tipped the chair back on purpose? Maybe she foresaw his reaction, the one that made him come to her side to help with the devious beads being used to embroider a mermaid dress' delicate torso? But one thing she didn't see- was this. Argh, she had wanted to have their hands meet "accidentally", and lean in symmetrically, the beads and floored antique chair ignored as her wildest dreams emerged from the front of her mind! But all she got was her head against his in a violent headbutt. A plain, hard, _KLUNK._

"Ageha- I'm so-"

_Oh my god_. He was looking at her. Into her. Her eyes. Her heart. Her freaking soul!

"N-no. It's just… Fine…"

She mentally kicked herself for a lame reply.

Yes, just fine. Too fine. _Ageha, Ageha, are you floating? I mean, am I? _Oh my. How could she escape his gaze? Brown. It might have been an ugly colour to those who didn't see _him_, but she was drowning in it. An overwhelming rush of hot passion came over her.

_Gulp._

Without looking away for a second, Ageha Shiroi parted her natural, un-kissed lips. "No. I've changed my mind." She said hazily.

His face changed. What the heck? She was probably half immersed in Ageha-Land anyway. But her gaze was still locked on his, and his on hers. Did she even blink? It would have been freaky, but, the way she was acting made him want to curl up in a ball. Agh, he was in love, wasn't he?! And maybe… Maybe she felt it too!

Ageha closed her eyes, and leaned in nervously. Utter rejection, was what she had been trying not to picture all of her Velvet and Rosa life. But it was so clear, so possible. She opened her eyes, salty tears threatening.

And to her surprise, he was there. Lips slightly puckered hesitantly, as if he was being pranked, but only half aware. And to her surprise, he looked as nervous as she. And, to her absolute, positive surprise, when she leaned in the extra bit, the impact of their lips sent shivers through both young adults bodies. Warm urges to kiss for hours, hours, hours.

Ageha pulled away, clutching at the neck of his navy shirt. Her breath ragged, she felt obliged to breath again.

"Now, Arisaka-kun, I am fine. More than fine…!" she looked up at him, choosing to ignore some slack-jawed Rosa staff and a certain snickering Mitsuya Kuromine(who shalt remain anonymous.) standing in the ivory door way.

"I love you!" Ageha and Yukari whimpered simultaneously, a hint of desperate desire in each's voice.

Ageha buried herself in his shirt, tears spilling out like waterfalls. She'd had her wish come true. The man she loved, the bad-natured, satanic, halo-haired man she loved had her in her arms. And this time, out of love. All she could do, was cry. Sure, the reason the weight of her scrawny shoulders was gone, but it was lame! Ah, well, In the name of looove! *O*

* * *

Hey, gaiz. Sorry this is so lame… First ever! Well, in a while, anyway. Feel free to vent your anger for this shizz!

-Orielle


End file.
